Talk:Shyvana/@comment-182.50.64.67-20120702140133/@comment-88.186.19.90-20120703034626
Anon above is mostly right, but has some misconceptions, he's also pretty aggresive. BV (banshee's veil) is a no-go, anything with mana or mana regen is usually a no-go on shyv. You waste too much gold on the mana and there is probably a better item around. Phantom Dancer can be built, usually if you are facing a bruiser-ish team, in order to outdamage them, as your 5th item. Otherwise, don't build it, you'll be too squishy. Same for thornmail: build it if you are getting shredded by AD carries or if there's a lot of physical damage in your team; otherwise Randuin/GA (Guardian Angel) is better. Your idea to sell Wriggle's is a good one. Once you have 6 items, don't hesitate to sell mid-game items like a Wriggle's to buy a better item. However, as said before, Madred's Bloodrazor (MBR) is NOT cost-effective, and should be build ONLY if the opponent(s) have a lot of HP. Mundo, Shen, Voliblear with a warmog justify building MBR, a Leona with a FM doesn't. Also remember that MBR deals magic damage, so if they have a lot of MR, you could be better off building somehing else. If you have less than 6 items, don't sell anything (except potions). Selling boots is almost always a bad idea. Selling Merc Treads is always a bad idea. The standard build for Shyvana is: Wriggles, Merc treads, Frozen Mallet, Wit's End + 2 other items. I like building a Phage as 3rd item, then building a Bloodthirster (BT), then getting Wit's End, then finishing the phage into a Frozen Mallet. Your idea of getting BT is a very very very good idea; shyvana needs sustain in fights and she is useful only if she deals damage, going full tank is a bad idea. Other items you could consider building are: Atma's impaler, Warmog, Guardian Angel, Force of Nature, Last Whisper, Randuin's Omen(if you are building Randuin's, the USE THE ACTIVE, seriously, USE IT). Once you get the hang of her and experiment, you'll be able to stray off the beaten paths: technically, you could build her on-hit or even AP with enough AS. Your runes and masteries aren't optimal: Standard Masteries on Shyvana are either 21/9/0 or 9/21/0. Either way, don't touch the utility tree, except if you want to put a point in the summoner spells enhancements for some random reason. Improved recall is gimmicky anyway. Make sure you take the lifesteal, 10% armor penetration and the "deal 40% more damage against people with less than whatever% HP" in the offence tree. Don't bother taking the magic pen unless you are going with dual penetration runes, take the 5% damage or the extra AD/level instead. You can mix up where you put your masteries points depending on what you are facing or what you like to do as long as you follow these guidelines. Runes are usually AD/penetration, AS, some armor and magresist, then quints of your choice. I run dual penetration marks, AS seals (to jungle), MS quints, and MR blues, but I'm a very aggressive player that likes to outdamage and outsustain my opponent, and my early jungle is pretty slow. People usually take armor seals and AD reds/quints. You might want to look into lifesteal quints to get some very strong sustain, MS to catch up with people, HP for extra tankyness, or simply armor. Either way, just google a shyvana guide, you'll have good example of runepages. You should take flash+fatigue as your summoner spells if you are in lane, and Smite+fatigue if you are in the jungle. Flash+ignite or Flash+heal is usually a possibility, or if you are a safe player fatigue+heal is a possibility. Ghost is a no-go because you already have a MS boost, and two offensive summoner spells will make you too vulnerable if you get ganked/caught. Shyvana can be played both solotop or as a jungler and is perfectly viable in both positions and usually build roughly the same thing. Take 1 point in flamebreath at level 1, then a point in burnout, then a point in twin bite, then maxes burnout, then flamebreath, then burnout. Solotop Shyvana starts with boots+3 potions or with cloth armor and 5 potions, you have 0 poking ability, so either you avoid enemy harass, or you rush at them and kill them/make them recall before farming. Flamebreath, activate burnout, attack once then twin bite just after is how you sould poke, keep hitting if you want to commit to the fight. Remember that you MUST land your flamebreath or you will loose out the trade, so if you miss your flamebreath wait until the next time it comes up. If you are getting outdamaged, run away with burnout and farm as much as you can until you get enough items. Once things in the lane are settled, just farm the wave with your burnout up to the enemy tower, then go in the jungle and do the wolves/twin golems (once you have your wriggles, obviously), then back to your lane, then the jungle, then the lane, then the jungle until you are so far ahead in gold the enemy bruiser can't fight you. If you are jungling, remember that Shyvana shouldn't gank unless the enemy is overextending way too much; instead, do your jungle as fast as you can and go take the enemy jungle camps, then yours, then the enemy's then yours, then the enemy's, again and again until you are too far ahead in gold. Make use of your mobility to defend towers that are getting pushed when the laner has been killed/has recalled, and when counterjungling keep an eye on the lane to make sure the laners aren't moving in to kill you.